dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Crusade/Space Marines
This page is about Dark Crusade units. For background information, see Space Marines. Commanders Infantry Assault Marine Squad * * Heavy infantry. * Fast attack close combat unit. * Jetpacks quickly around, and over, the battlefield. * Melta bomb upgrade effective against vehicles. * Effective against infantry. Terminator Squad * * Heavy infantry. * Very tough advanced combat unit. Slow moving. * Can be teleported to any visible location from the Chapel Barracks * Weapon upgrades effective against infantry and breaking morale. * Effective against most unit types in close combat. * Can be upgraded with a Teleporter Assault Terminator Squad * * Heavy infantry. * Very tough advanced combat unit. Slow moving. Excels at close combat. * Can be teleported to any visible location from this structure. * Foregoes ranged weaponry for additional close combat damage and defense. * Effective against most unit types in close combat. * Can't lose morale (as they are selected from the most faithful to the Emperor) Grey Knights * * Space Marines from a secretive Chapter serving the Emperor's Inquisition. * Elite infantry troops with Psyker abilities. * Highly effective against daemons. * Heavy infantry. * Can't lose morale. Librarian * * Infantry unit. * Detects infiltrated units. * Psychic unit with many powerful abilities focused on weakening enemy resolve. Apothecary * * Heavy infantry. * Healer unit. * Enhances regeneration rates of nearby infantry. Skull Probe * * Counts as infantry. * Detects infiltrated units. * Scout/fast moving detector unit with a good sight radius. No weaponry. * Attach to squads to increase squad sight range. Vehicles Rhino Transport * * Vehicle. Tank. * Transport tank. No weaponry. * Can transport infantry units (except Terminators and Assault Marines). * Can be equipped with smoke launcher ability. * Limit of 3 Land Speeder * * Light vehicle. * Very fast ranged attack unit. * Can use skimmer ability to move over impassable terrain. * Effective against infantry. Dreadnought * * Walker vehicle. * Support/siege unit. * Can be upgraded with anti-infantry or anti-vehicle ranged weaponry. * Effective against most unit types, very effective against vehicles and buildings in close combat. Hellfire Dreadnought * * Walker vehicle. * Anti-infantry. * Dreadnought variant that foregoes close combat for more ranged weaponry. * Fires rockets that do area effect damage and disrupt enemy infantry. * Effective at dealing with massed infantry. Whirlwind * * Vehicle. * Light artillery tank. * Artillery can be fired at very long range, and does not require line of sight. * Artillery is highly inaccurate, especially when firing blind. * Superior to the Hellfire Dreadnought for dealing with massed infantry. Predator * * Heavy tank. * Heavily armed and armored weapon platform. * Effective against infantry. * Can be upgraded to be effective against vehicles and buildings. Land Raider * * Heavy vehicle. * Super heavy transport tank/gunship. * Can transport infantry units. * Is the only transport that can carry Terminators. * Effective against vehicles and buildings. Honor Guard First Company Terminator * Veteran Terminator from the Blood Ravens First Company. * First Company Terminators are drawn from the deadliest, most devout warriors in the chapter. * Vested in sacred Terminator armor, which carries a small piece of the Emperor's own power armor. * The Blood Ravens Chapter Master has tasked this mighty warrior to protect Captain Thule's person. * Weapon upgrades effective against infantry and breaking morale. Space Marines